


Two of a Kind

by MasterOfThePen



Category: Magic Kaitou, Persona 4, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Community: dramadramaduck, Crossover, F/M, Fade to Black, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Meme, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfThePen/pseuds/MasterOfThePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>No, he can't see through my Poker face...</em>
</p>
<p>NOTE: Inspired by the Epic Shadow Plot at the DramaDramaDuck LJ RPG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal RP Community DramaDramaDuck Kink Meme on 1/24/2010.
> 
> Prompt: Shadow!Aoko loses herself in a bet to Shadow!Kaito, and now he's coming to claim his prize~♥ → Any rating

Oh, what a foolish girl, Kaito thought to himself as he made his way toward Tokyo Tower, the grand stage that Aoko had set up for her spectacular performance. For a Shadow, it was easy to travel through the fog, and he instinctively knew where to find her. She had invited him into her domain, hadn't she? Besides, he was rather intimate with the girl, but that goes without saying! He could have located her just as easily if he had been blindfolded.  
  
Soon enough, Kaito found himself at the observation deck. An elaborate stage had been set up. Red velvet curtains were draped along the backstage, hiding what was sure to be a complex assembly of stage mechanisms and equipment. Hundreds of plush seats stood empty, for now. There was a mini bar off to one side, fully stocked. It was there that Kaito's yellow eyes lingered.  
  
Sitting upon the polished mahogany bar was Aoko, dressed in a feminine version of Kaitou Kid's outfit and sipping an apple martini. Truth be told, Kaito had always secretly loved the idea of Aoko wearing his suit... But he certainly approved of the artistic license she took with his trademark outfit! Thigh-high leather boots, miniskirt, and a woman's waistcoat. Each garment accentuated her curves and emphasized her economical assets (which would have been difficult to notice under normal circumstances). In fact, it appeared that Aoko's Shadow had altered her own appearance just a bit; her bust certainly looked larger than Kaito remembered!  
  
Kaito's face split into an appreciative grin. “I've come to claim my prize.”  
  
“Took you long enough to find your way here!” Aoko said, leaning back a bit. “I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost in the fog or something.”  
  
She uncrossed her legs briefly, and Kaito caught a tiny glimpse of her panties. That flash of scarlet and the teasing look in her eyes caused his blood to boil. Oh, he wanted her. He wanted her  _badly,_  but he wasn't about to let her control the situation!  
  
“I thought I'd take my time and admire the décor.” He sauntered toward her, a deck of cards suddenly appearing in his hands. He began to shuffle them. “Love what you've done with the place. Perhaps you'll put on a  _private_ performance for me?”  
  
“Maybe~♥ What sort of performance would you like?”  
  
“How about a vanishing act?” He held up a card, flicked it once between his fingers, and it vanished. “Let's see if we can't make those pesky clothes your wearing disappear.”  
  
The girl giggled. “And here I was thinking you were going to request something more daring!”  
  
“A risk-taker, eh?” There was an amusing glint in his eyes. “How about a rope trick? I have a  _thing_  for nubile young girls being tied up, you know?” After all, he'd resorted to using ropes in the bedroom on occasion...  
  
“Are your knot-tying skills up to snuff? I've become quite the capable escape artist since taking up your mantle.” She drained the rest of her drink and set the glass aside. “How about I tie  _you_  up instead?”  
  
An amused chuckle. “Never did like being tied down, you know?” He put his hand on Aoko's knee and slid it up under her skirt. She slapped his hand away.  
  
“Naughty boy!” she squealed. “Did you really think you could take me  _that_  easily?”  
  
“Don't be coy now, Aoko-chan.” The magician's hand pressed against the small of her back and pulled her closer. He stood between her spread legs, her breasts mere inches from his chest. “We made a bet, and you lost. Now, your body belongs to me, and I really must insist that you  _pay up._ ”  
  
“But you cheated!” Her lips puffed out in a pout. Kaito wanted nothing more than to crush those pouting little lips against his mouth. “I told you, you'll have to work harder if you want to win me over!”  
  
His expression flickered to one of annoyance, but only briefly. He fanned the cards out in one hand, flicked his wrist, and the cards transformed into a beautifully wrapped bouquet of long-stemmed roses. Their crimson petals sparkled with dew. He stepped back, doffed his hat, made a slight bow, and offered the bouquet to her.  
  
“For you, my lady.”  
  
Aoko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Flowers?  _Boring._ ”

Kaito quirked an eyebrow at her. He carelessly tossed the bouquet aside and reached inside his hat to pull out an overly large diamond necklace. He fell to one knee and let the shining jewels dangle between his fingers.  
  
“Then how about this?”  
  
The girl put a hand to her mouth and stifled a yawn.  
  
“Still not good enough? Then how about  _this_?” He dropped the necklace inside his hat and set it on the floor. He reached deep inside; the black depths of his silk top hat somehow managed to swallow his arm all the way up to the shoulder. After a few seconds of rummaging about, Kaito pulled his arm free and began tugging yard after yard of pale blue silk out of the hat. Using both arms to spread the garment open, he revealed it to be a sumptuous ballroom gown.  
  
Aoko took one look at the dress and sighed. “Really, Kaito, you're going to have to try  _a lot_  harder than that.”  
  
With a growl, Kaito threw the dress down and picked up his top hat, jamming it on his head with obvious anger. He stepped on the dress as he approached the girl sitting on the bar.  
  
“You try my patience, girl.” He seized her wrist and jerked her forward. He grinned at the small squeak of protest on Aoko's part. “You know what happens when you don't pay the piper, don't you?”  
  
A wicked grin spread across the girl's face. “If you want me so badly, then you're going to have to catch me first!”  
  
Before he could blink, Aoko had planted her foot against his chest and pushed back with all her might. Kaito lost his grip on the girl's wrist as she tumbled backward off the bar. But instead of falling to the floor, she vanished in a puff of blue smoke. Aoko's laughter echoed throughout the vast room, seeming to come from all directions at once. Kaito's lips pulled back in a growl of frustration.  
  
“You like playing games, don't you?” Aoko's voice echoed from no discernible direction. “Then let's play tag! Catch me if you can~♥”  
  
Kaito's eyes quickly scanned the premises. Oh, so she was playing hard to get, was she? Okay. He'd play her little game. It would serve to make his victory all the more sweet once he caught her—which he  _would_. After all, he was the infamous phantom thief, Kaitou Kid, and once he set his eyes on a precious jewel, he would go to any lengths to possess it.  
  
Swiftly, he made his way toward the stage, having seen the curtains shift, as if tousled by a breeze. But he knew better. Aoko was no magician, not like him. She was only playing at one. And he would prove himself the better magician by far...  
  
Pushing the red velvet aside, he looked about. Laying upon the center of the backstage was a single playing card, face up. The Queen of Hearts with her Mona Lisa smile, concealing some vaguely hinted secret.  
  
A barely audible click. Kaito dodged just in time as several playing cards whizzed by and struck the floor where he'd been standing only moments ago. Aoko sailed downward from the catwalk above, wielding Kaitou Kid's patented Cardgun. She landed easily on her feet, smirking.  
  
“What's wrong,  _koibito_?” she said. “Am I playing too rough for your tastes?”  
  
Kaito returned the smirk with his own patented Kaitou Kid grin. “Not rough enough, perhaps~”  
  
Removing his top hat, he waved a hand over the opening and tipped it toward Aoko. A murder of crows streamed out and flew toward Aoko, cawing laughter. With a screech of surprise, the girl flung one arm up, to shield herself, as the crows overtook her. The white silk top hat was tossed from her head, along with her monocle. The Cardgun fell from her weak grasp.  
  
She expected pain. The crows would shear her body with their sharp beaks and talons. Surprisingly, it felt as though she was being held in a lover's embrace as those dark wings brushed against her body.  
  
Aoko opened her eyes, realizing that the crows were gone. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist and it was then that she knew she had been caught. She heard Kaito chuckle in her ear.  
  
“Got you, Ah-Ho-Ko-Chan~♥” Kaito said, emphasizing each syllable of that annoying pet name. His hand slid upward and cupped one of her breasts. “Looks like I win again.”

She squirmed against his grasp, but he held onto her. He hooked a finger in her tie and tugged it loose, his breath whispering against her ear. “You see? I'm willing to work for a worthy prize, such as yourself.”  
  
Aoko moaned as she felt Kaito's tongue flick against her earlobe. He continued to fondle her breast as he kissed her throat.  
  
“I'm...” the girl said. “I'm on top, got it?”  
  
“A lovely girl like you should be on her back with her legs in the air.”  
  
“Too bad for you then!”  
  
Aoko hooked her foot behind Kaito's ankle and jerked it forward. He lost his footing and stumbled back. Aoko whirled around and pushed him with both hands. He fell to the floor, his hat toppling from his head, and Aoko pounced on him. Grinning at the look of shock on Kaito's face, Aoko locked lips with him in a fierce and demanding kiss. Kaito moaned into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of apple juice and alcohol on her lips before roughly breaking off the kiss.  
  
“On your back, girl,” he said, taking her by the shoulders and rolling on top of her. “We do things  _my way_  from now on.”  
  
“No,  _you're_  on bottom!” Aoko kneed him in the gut and shoved him off. Kaito winced and clutched at his stomach while Aoko pulled herself to her feet. He laughed hoarsely, picking himself up.  
  
“Difficult, as always. But that's what I like about you, Aoko. Fiery. Assertive.  _Teasing._  It makes me want you all the more...”  
  
Suddenly, Aoko found herself pressed up against a steel girder with Kaito's mouth pressed against hers. She arched against him one leg curling behind his knee. She could feel his stiff arousal pressing into her belly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
“Take me,” Aoko said. “Right here. Right now.”  
  
The harsh stage lighting flashed against the lense of his monocle. His lips pulled into a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
“Done.”  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aoko continued to cling to Kaito, arms wrapped around his neck, legs clamped around his hips. Her back was a bit sore from being pressed against the girder for so long. Kaito, panting heavily against her ear, gently lowered her to the floor.  
  
“Flirt with the other as much as you like,” Kaito said, grinning triumphantly. “But you know I'm the only one who can give it to you exactly the way you want it.”  
  
Aoko returned the look with a fierce grin of her own. “And you better not forget that I'm the only one who can give it to you exactly the way you want it, either.”  
  
Kaito was a bit taken aback by the ferocity, the possessiveness in Aoko's eyes. He felt the Poker face slip just a bit as her hands cupped his face and drew him close for a kiss. It was slow and gentle, not at all like their rough love-making from earlier.  
  
When Kaito drew away, Aoko happened to notice the light reflecting off his monocle. For a split-second, his eye appeared blue rather than yellow. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light. In any case, the cocky grin had returned—the Poker face was back in place once more.  
  
“You belong to me and no one else, understand?” he said, his voice soft and sensual as velvet. He took hold of her chin and gazed deep into her eyes. “If you ever cheat on my with anyone, I won't hesitate to kill you~♥”  
  
Kaito offered his sweetest smile. It was difficult to tell whether he was joking or not.  
  
“And if you cheat on me with anyone,” Aoko said. “I'll kill the fucking bitch, got it?”  
  
“Wouldn't dream of it, silly girl.”   
  
He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. The girl wrapped her arms about him, pulling him down beside her. He curled around her, one arm flung protectively about her middle. As infuriating as Kaito could be, Aoko loved the way he always snuggled close to her after sex.  
  
“You'd better not tell anyone about this,” Kaito said. “I have a certain  _image_  to maintain.”  
  
“Fine,” Aoko said, running her fingers through Kaito's dark unkempt hair. She thoroughly enjoyed the purr of pleasure he made. “It's a secret~♥”  
  
His yellow eyes glinted with mischievous intent. He had no doubt that Aoko would keep her word. After all, a magician never reveals their secrets...


End file.
